Tyler Bateman
| birth_place = Moore, Oklahoma | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = | debut = 2001 | retired = }} Cody Croslin (May 19, 1982) is an American professional wrestler currently known by the ring name Tyler Bateman. Career In 2018 Tyler Bateman attended the Spring 2018 NJPW LA Dojo Camp, and wrestled with tag partner Brody King against Juice Robinson and David Finlay in the school's showcase. He also debuted for Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG), wrestling two tag matches during All Star Weekend 14 (Violence Unlimited vs Ring Kampf and Violence Unlimited vs Dezmond Xavier & Zachary Wentz) and wrestling a singles match against Andy Brown at Bask in His Glory. 2018 also saw Bateman's DEFY Wrestling debut in a hardcore match against Tommy Dreamer, as well as his first Ted Petty Invitational, defeating Tripp Cassidy to advance to the second round before losing to Aaron Williams, who won the tournament. Bateman attended tryouts at both World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and Impact Wrestling in the Spring and Fall of 2018, respectively. Ring of Honor (2019 - present) In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Death From Above'' :*''Est 82'' :*This Is A Kill *'Nicknames' :*''"The Butcher"'' :*''"The Gawd Damn Man"'' :*''"The King Of The CrossRoads"'' *'Valets' :*Sarah Wolfe *'Stables' :*Working Dead with B-Boy, Chris Kadillak and Ruby Raze *'Tag Teams' **Team Shenanigans with Kenny Campbell **Violence Unlimited with Funny Bone, Brody King Championships and accomplishments *'Alternative Wrestling Show' **AWS Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Asylum Championship Wrestling' :*ACW Hardcore Championship (1 time) :*ACW Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Kenny Campbell :*ACW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with John O'Malley *'Championship Wrestling From Hollywood' :*United Wrestling Network Television Championship (2 times) *'Impact Zone Wrestling' :*IZW Impact Division Championship (1 time) :*IZW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Kenny Campbell *'Mid-South Wrestling Alliance' :*MSWA Mid-South Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) :*MSWA Oklahoma Championship (1 time) :*MSWA Tri-State Championship (4 times) *'Santino Bros. Wrestling' :*SBW Submission Championship (2 times) :*SBW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Tornado Pro Wrestling' :*TPW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Xtreme Championship Wrestling' :*XCW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Facebook Category:1980 births Category:2001 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Oklahoma wrestlers Category:3XW Wrestling alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Apex Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Asylum Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Battleground Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:EPIC Pro Wrestling WAR alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Pro alumni Category:Impact Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Wrestling League alumni Category:Lucha Society Of America alumni Category:Mach One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Magnum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:MEXPRO Wrestling alumni Category:Mid South Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Wave Pro Wrestling alumni Category:North American Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Oddity Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Bushido alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Phoenix alumni Category:Santino Bros. Wrestling alumni Category:SoCal Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Southwest Premier Wrestling alumni Category:Supreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Tornado Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Venue Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Xtreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Rogue Wrestling alumni Category:Bar Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:Brian Kendrick's Wrestling Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor current roster